A New Begining
by Faminana
Summary: Voldemort won the Final Battle and muggles and muggleborns are now an endangered and dying species. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had made it out of the Final Battle and are now...well read and find out.  Now k  will go up later. Please read.
1. The Beginings of New Beginings

"_**Adapt or perish, now as ever, is Nature's inexorable imperative."  
><strong>__**-**__**H.G. Wells**_

"Oh...oh Harry look at it...it's...it's..."

I started unable to continue looking in the direction I had.

An arm snaked around me and pulled me close.

"It's okay Hermione. We can fix her. See? The foundation is still intact and the walls. The plants just need to be taken off and fix some of the crumbling walls...clear out the rooms...then..."

Harry trailed off his whispering in my ear. Our companion sighed wistfully no doubt thinking of the years in these halls.

I knew the plan by heart since it was just Harry and our friend and I who made it.

Two years ago Voldemort and his following attacked Hogwarts.

Instead of whom everyone on the Light thought would win...Harry lost.

The wards down and inactive he was able to grab me and apparate out before the Avada Kedavra on its way could reach us.

We had landed in a clearing scorched, burn marks everywhere.

There were the ruins of a small cottage and in the distance the crash of waves hit our ears.

That was when we started making the plans. They were petty revenge filled ones at first but after that... Well...it may just be easier to start from when we landed in the clearing.

Two years prior.

Air! Need air! Now! My lungs screamed.

So when my legs jarred against the blackened ground and I fell to my knees I started gulping and gasping air into my lungs.

My logical mind knew it was just side-effects of the side-along apparition and not that bad but my stubborn illogical side said it doesn't matter I won't do it again no matter what trouble it is.

Falling backward onto the grass i noticed Harry doing the same laying down and closing his eyes allowing tears to leak out and stain his cheeks.

I don't know what compelled me to say it but it just burst out.

"HARRY-BLOODY-FECKING-POTTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? GRAB ME AND ABANDON EVERYONE ELSE? Now...now they really will think you're the coward who ran as Voldemort said when we all saw Hagrid carrying you towards Hogwarts. Now...don't you see? You were their hope. You were there not ONLY TO KILL THE BLOODY BASTARD but to be the symbol of their hope...show them they can stand up to people and fight and now...you ran. You lost your Gryffindor courage. And do you know what's going to happen with them? They will lose the hope you gave them. They will give up. They will give themselves up to HIM. Now what can we do now to help them? We're stuck at the Shell Cottage or what's left of it with no food. No clothes. No shelter. No anything." By the end my voice had dropped to a deadly whisper, completely contrasting the screaming from the beginning. I had never been one for a speech and then that. That horribly jumbled together speech with terrible grammar. If my mum still knew I was her daughter she would be horrified.

The Boy Who Lived stared slack-jawed at me with an awed expression on his face.

I waited to let my words sink in to him and when they did I could see it.

His eyes hardened with sorrow and determination and his body language stiffened and went taller. The wand grasped in hand was held surer by him and the lines that had appeared around his eyes and mouth deepened and hardened.

I knew I must have looked the same but shorter and with hair flying every direction.

"Now? You want to know what happens now." He asked calmly almost deadly.

Gulping at his new demeanor I couldn't do anything but nod.

A grin smile tugged at the corner of his lips and the fading sun behind him showed me how long my speech and his silence had been.

"Now Hermione we start planning on how to help and get information."

I smirked full blown at him, getting one back.

In two months we had successfully raided six Death Eater haunts killing as many Death Eaters as we could.

Every time we did it I grabbed a Daily Prophet.

I remember the front page articles.

DARK LORD HAS WON. POTTER MISSING

Straight from The Dark Lord, The Great, The Ruler of all.

"Harry Potter abandoned his allies during the Battle of Hogwarts. Anyone who sees a little scrawny scared boy with a jagged scar on his forehead is to be killed. No exceptions."

That's it. See Harry Potter, The Boy Who Is A Coward, and kill. No second thoughts. No hesitation.

DEATH EATER INITIATIONS

The Dark Lord demands every man woman and child to come to his home in the Ex-Ministry building in Mortdon formerly known as London.

There will be floos and portkeys open in North Morterica and South Morterica.

What used to be known as Asia the Middle East and South East Asia is now completely Mortdon.

The Ex-Australia is now Mortalia.

These names are to tell everyone that trying and not become a Death Eater or be one of The Dark Lords loyal subjects is to be subjected to death.

Every Muggle is to be killed on sight by Avada Kedavra then taken to a Killing Center to be Incendio'd with the others to create less of a mess of these dirtied creatures.

Mudbloods are allowed to stay and die out. Mudbloods are not allowed to reproduce or marry. Mudbloods may be killed if it tries to help a Muggle or another Mudblood...

The articles continue on and Harry and I laughed-albeit grimly and humorous less- at the names Voldemort had come up with to rename North and South America making them into only two countries and then making the entire world into only four countries all ruled by one...thing.

It's been eight months now.

Harry and I have now successfully been able to raid and kill Death Eaters and destroy some of their resources at least one place a week.

Only twenty four places in the past six months. The first two after we had run we had only gotten six.

We were at the Shell Cottage for three days before when Harry had said Voldemort we heard cracks from outside.

Without thinking I had grabbed the emergency-now illegal-portkeys I had made and we made it over to Ex-Brazil-South Morterica. But I lost a foot of hair at Sectumsempra through the window. Now I have a short pixie cut I was able to fix.

We stopped saying Voldemort after that.

Mostly to keep from going out of our minds with sadness and grief and needing something to laugh at we started coming up with the craziest names we could think of that would rhyme with Voldemort.

"Moldy Shorts."

"Voldy Schmoldy."

"Velcro-Shirts."

Harry I must admit made the last one that I had busted out hysterically laughing at mostly because I didn't understand how he could have gotten it.

Ten months now.

"Harry." My voice filled with grim realization called to the boy-now man, I reminded myself.

"Hmm?"

"This is the last can. There's a loaf of-" Gagging I stopped and threw the extremely molded muggle loaf bread that had been molding at the bottom of my never ending beaded bag for ten months.

"-molded bread that we would most likely die of food poisoning from." Harry concluded for me nodding and pressing his pale ...manly...soft lips-WHAT? Come on Hermione! Just because you are a girl and have needs doesn't mean you start pining after your best friend! I chided myself severely frowning.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said nervously throwing my hands in the air.

As the raven-haired man turned away I distinctly heard him muttering."...must be on the rag..."

I bristled at that mad at him saying that and...being right...

Sighing I ran a hand through my curly hair that now had gotten to mid back.

Sitting down heavily on the dirt floor of the forest we had apparated to I motioned for Harry to also.

"Listen Harry, we have been attacking the Death Eaters resources capitals and killing the Death Eaters grabbing papers and a newspaper. What we stupidly haven't been doing is taking some of the good that was there that we needed! We can't transfigure food for us to eat or...necessities I need. The next place we raid I think we should go in quieter. We have you invisibility cloak and with it just being the two of us we can fit under it. Get as much as we can into my bead-bad THEN attack the Death Eaters."

I was a rough plan we would have to refine and get right like the other raids.

At first Voldy Shorts thought it was a crappy resistance team trying to defy him. But when one of the death eaters got away on the fourth trip he knew it was us.

After we had gone over new plans for the next raid and went over every possible thing that could go wrong we started working on the large plan.

The one to rescue the entire world, or as much as we can.

"Got the disillusion charm ready Mione?" The Raven-Haired gryffindor breathes.

"Yes." My answer is just as soft and careful. My eyes dart around at amazing speed I had perfected over the last year and a half.

A death eater in the black robes every witch wizard and child is permitted to wear. In his hand lay an empty dirty cup of fire whiskey. His head had lolled back on his shoulders completely pissed.

A second glance told me it was Theodore Nott.

He was in my year at Hogwarts. A Slytherin. Had been on Moldy Shirts side since the beginning.

I remember him cursing at me and saying mud blood at least every other word.

Whenever I would walk by him and Daphne Greengrass I would hear him wondering how many times a day I 'do Potty and Weasel'. He had been in Advanced classes though. Could've have made something great of himself.

But there he was stone-pissed in a bar almost put together by illegal-muggle-duct-tap.

"If I whisper a immobilizing spell on Nott and a silencing spell then have boils sprout out over his body that may cause enough of a distraction for you to get a few while I'm getting the supplies."

"Sounds good-Mione!" I glanced sideways and saw his wide horror filled eyes.

Leaning I followed his gaze and saw...Luna Lovegood.

Her hair was much longer now then at Hogwarts her eyes were not as dreamy and she...was dancing.

She was doing the new wizard version of pole dancing and a few of the death eaters I had seen before had moved a bit so I now had a clear view of her.

"Remember this place Hermione. She will be first." I replaced the silencio around us so that when we went apart the Death Eaters wouldn't hear us.

Slowly slinking over to Nott's drunken body I had the weird feeling someone besides Harry could see me.

Turning beside Nott wand out ready to place the spell I saw two light blue eyes curiously staring at me.

Straight at me through the disillusionment spell.

Luna's gaze was sad and still curious when she recognized me.

Still dancing and the death eaters paying no attention to her head it inclined towards me in a questioning gesture.

I nodded towards her before placing the immobilizing spell on Nott and "silencio".

"Bolia Tiscus." Huge pus filled THINGS sprouted over the body. Eyes snapping open the ex-Slytherin futilely tried to move his body bloodshot eyes darting around.

One of the boils popped and green guck flew across the room to hit the neck of a death eater around Luna.

He roared and turned making the others follow.

Seeing Nott sitting here in bi condition he raced over with his wand out.

The others crowded around not wanting to miss a chance of action.

Luna still danced but slower watching intently.

Her hair swayed around her back and I saw it straighten once, twice, three times. It stopped for a second then two more tugs that straightened her hair.

We were lucky the death eaters didn't see her grin at realizing Harry was with me.

I felt him brush past my shoulder towards the other death eaters and I crouched and slowly walked over to the open doorway to where the supplies would be.

Ducking in an cringing when there was the smallest creak and not caring anymore about noise when the first death water went down.

I strangled sound came from throat when all there was empty crates and an old newspaper.

Grabbing it and without any further ado ran over to where Luna was dancing on a crate wearing the filthiest most ragged clothing I have ever seen.

Without looking I leaped on the crate and took off the spell on me seeing Harry half in half out of his cloak fighting the last two death eaters that could move.

"Come on Luna. Want to leave with us?"

The girl stared and tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded vigorously.

"Do you have a wand?" She nodded and tugged on one of her long earrings. It looked like she had long sticks hanging from her ears with radishes on the end. No death eater would want a woman's earrings like those so it was never taken from her.

She disillusioned herself and took my hand while I once again placed the spell that had become old friends with me.

A small tug on her arm and pulled her towards Harry wandlessly I whispered "Animacio Sumerio."

The death eater squeaked when he looked up and thought Harry was one hundred feet tall.

Instead he was a shrew. Tiny and shivering at The Boy Who Lived's feet.

Before anything else could happen he scampered off under a crack in the wall.

"Harry. Back?"

My answer was him going back under cloak and feeling around for my hand.

I grasped Luna's hand still and the three of us sped off.

I led Luna while Harry led me towards the temporarily made home that will be changed again tonight.

The last thought in my head before I concentrated only on not being seen was _Is Luna still to be trusted?_

_NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN_

_Disclaimer: So sorry for those who have mis-thought of me as J.K. Rowling. I am not she._

_I have kinda abandonded my other story for a while in favor of this._

_Hopefully updates will be often._

_And Reviews are like cigarettes. One of them and youre hooked. Flames mixed with the reviews i wont care, ill know someones reading it.  
>And this story will probably go up from K+ later on. I do my own Betaing too. Quotes like H.G. Wells will be on begining of all and AN's at the end so you can skip them if you want. _

_-Faminana_


	2. Trusting

I cannot fix on the hour, on the spot, or the look, or the words which laid the foundation. It was too long ago I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.

-Fitzwilliam Darcy

The city was quiet except for the occasional shout from somewhere.

Slowly walking down one of the dirty, trashed filled streets I saw a flash of green come from an alleyway.

The garbage lining the streets and the dirt and mud that had collected over the last year and a half was not yet enough to conceal the body of the young girl who half appeared.

Her eyes were the wide ones of someone hit with the Killing Curse.

A man-or a woman-cloaked in the black robes everyone under Moldy Voldy's rule wears appeared not bothering to walk around the girl but stepping on her legs with a sickening crunch that could be heard to the streets other side.

He or she had purposely broken the bones of her legs.

I wondered how strong he would have to be, to be able to break her femurs like that.

Harry's hand tightening on my left one was the only indication I could have that he saw.

The smaller hand in my non-wand hand was steadily getting clammier and tighter.

The dark sky with gray rolling clouds finally broke and the fat drops fell onto our uncovered heads.

This was not the first time it had rained while we escaped so Harry and I didn't mind the rain falling on us.

The perspiration always came down so hard no one could tell that it was hitting nothing.

Shouts, coming from the direction of the bar and supply station started getting louder.

There seemed more and more, as if many people were crowding together.

"Rave," I hissed quietly, feeling Harry's hand loosen a minute amount. "We need out."

In case anyone was about disillusioned like me-and Luna, I reminded myself-We never used our real names.

"I know. Almost to the limits."

His response was so quiet I had to listen and lean in a bit.

Harry's pace quickened and we were now jogging down the road instead of walking.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the non-apparition wards glide over me like water.

The sudden pressure on my chest and ribs almost ripped my hand from Harry's.

Side-along apparition is not new to me but it is not something one can get themselves used to doing.

My knees buckled and the earth loomed up in front of my face before Harry caught me as usual.

Gasping I noticed Luna doing the same but her gray eyes closed and portly drops of tears were running down her pale cheeks.

When my own breathing wasn't so loud as to not get rid of all other sound I could hear she was really sobbing.

"Luna?"

Harry looked shocked, and wary.

"Hermione...how did...?"

Eyebrows almost to my hairline and words not coming almost at once I could just stutter and splutter.

"Didn't you see her at the station?" At his slow nod I continued "I couldn't leave her! I grabbed her, let her disillusion herself-amazingly non-verbal-and had her grab my non-wand hand."

Clamping my lips, and pressing my teeth together to keep from talking only stopped the rambling spouting from my mouth.

He still stared at Luna in surprise and shock and hesitantly turned to me.

Blinking Harry shook his head and muttered

"C'mon we need to pack it all up and move."

I nodded and started stuffing anything and everything I could into my never-ending beaded bag.

When we were getting together for the second side-along apparition I saw the minuscule tightening of Harry's lips as he held out his hand for the girl with radishes in her ears.

We landed in North Morterica.

Somewhere in what used to be the state of Georgia.

There was only one wizarding community in Georgia before and it was in the very north almost in Tennessee.

Now every part of the state is empty of human life.

Any muggle here is a rotting corpse.

Any wizard or witch here is someone who got lost.

Any animal here is wild.

Harry says he was just thinking about Georgia, USA.

"I am not sure exactly where we are."

He claims.

But seeing the tension in his shoulders an the wary glance at Luna I could tell he knew just didn't want to say in front of Luna.

"Houses! A bit run down and rotted now but better than sleeping on a forest floor!" I exclaimed cheerily seeing the neighborhood we had appeared in front of.

Soon we were all standing at the threshold of a rather large house.

"No one is here and there's so many who would guess we would be in this one?"

Still my comments made no impact on the tension between Harry and Luna, mostly on Harry's side.

"Hermione can I have a word, in private."

Stifling the sniggers that threatened to come up at the sentence that reminded me do much of a time with my parents, but instantly sobered at the thought of them.

Rotting somewhere in a heap with thousands of other Muggles no doubt.

They died without knowing they had a daughter.

'They died without worrying a child would be missing them. It was probably easier on them.' a thought niggled in the back of my head.

A snapping brought my out of my now sour reminiscing.

"Hermione!" Harry said again snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"S-sorry." My mouth betrayed my sudden sadness

"What," I had to clear my throat before going on. ",what did you say?"

"I said why the hell did you bring Her?"

He said Her as if a disgusting word.

"What? What do mean why did I bring her? Because she was there! She was their prisoner! They were making her be a-a pole dancer!"

"She probably chose to do that! She's a pure blood they most likely told her things that made her revert loyally to their side! Luna probably came with us so she message to 'her lord' that she was with us!"

"Harry. If you really think that, why did you let her be alone." it was a statement not a chance of being a question.

I knew the answer but rather would let him struggle internally at whatever the problem was.

A field of emotions crossed his face before he sighed and gave in.

"It was us almost nine months with only one other person and then several months without Ron there. And now-and now almost two years of it being just us. Its...it's going to be hard being with another person." A wry smirk graced his features.

"I'm outnumbered by girls."

I laughed at that and his confession.

"Harry I agree with you it'll be hard. And...I also think that she may have to show we can trust her first..."

I trailed off seeing Harry gazing curiously behind me.

For a moment I studied his green eyes, a fascinating emerald I could have stared at all day, but turned before he looked right at me.

Like they always used to around this girl my eyebrows shot up seeing Luna in the doorway.

She was holding a large metal bowl that must have been in the house's kitchen.

There was a silvery liquid in it that I recognized as a memory.

A small breath hitched in my throat realizing she made a make-shift pensive.

The blonde-girl carefully set her memories on the sturdiest looking table in the room.

The others looked half rotted and the chairs hit the floor.

"Well...Who goes first?" Harry's question was a little stupid an I made sure he knew that in the look I sent him.

Sheepishly he raised his arms in a defensive motion and went on over to the pensive.

Taking a deep breath he plunged in headfirst.

I followed.

-Luna's Memories-

The room was dark and damp.

Water seeped through the walls.

If you could call them that, the walls seemed to only be made of dirt.

A young girl sat cowering and sobbing in one corner while an older man lay unmoving across from her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up please Daddy! You have to wake up! Please Daddy, ..."

She girl broke off into hysterical sobbing and her begs to the corpse faded off.

A bang at the door accompanied a shout

"Stop yer noise! Or ye'll spend the night with a Dementor!"

The girl-a younger Luna- bit her hand to stem the sobs.

The memories went forward but stayed in the same small cell I guessed to be Azkaban.

The body of Xenophilius had been taken away and now Luna lay with her knees up to her chest with her head buried in her knees.

She rocked back and forth with arms up and around the head and knees.

A faint mumbling could be heard "Stop screaming...stop screaming...stop screaming..."

In fact there was an endless wailing coming from somewhere.

"Harry..." I whispered noticing him standing over back against a wall.

"That sounds like Lavender after Ron broke up with her except..."

His wide sorrow filled eyes gazed back at me willing me not to finish my statement.

Then the memories went forward again to the slightly older Luna with a haunted look in her eyes.

An almost polite knocking on door made me gulp and see Harry again on the other side of the cell.

I had an urge to wave me hand in front of memory Luna's face to see if she would respond but knew she wouldn't. "C-come in...the Hinklepuffs will probably unbar the door for you..." The girl said quietly.

The door opened with such a creaking I thought it may have really be someone screaming in pain.

A man...no a pale tall...

My eyes widened and a small scream emitted from my throat seeing the creature coming in the cell in Luna's memory.

Voldemort was visiting Luna.-

ANBANBANBANBANB

Disclaimer: Sigh...-says sarcastically- Ok ok I know I have like AMAZING writing skills but it's not mine.

Shorter than expected sorry. AlternativeChick- I'll put more of what you read in my notes next chapter. It would have gotten too long.

Kudos clapping and a fanfare to Silently Watching for being the first to feed my addiction to reviews!

Kufos clapping and a fanfare to pagegirl661 for being the first to like this story!

And imaginary favorite sweets to all of those anonymous reviewers I got!

And a special place in my heart for all of those 171 people who have just clicked on my story since Tuesday March 20.12.

Ok I'm done calling out.

-Faminana

Add to Favorite List


	3. Memories

**When a sinister person means to be your enemy, they always start by trying to become your friend. **

**-William Blake**

-I stifled my scream forgetting for a moment this was a memory.

Apparently Harry did also as he had pulled out his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light did come out and hit the target but nothing happened.

Voldemort seemed to just soak up the spell before Harry remembered also it was a memory.

The snake-like man walked so silently into to the cell along with Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge the ex-minister.

"Well...Hello Miss Lovegood. Thank you so very much for allowing us into your humble abode." The mocking snake-like voice hissed pretending to be polite.

"I believe you alone with four other broke into the Department of Mysteries about two years ago? Yes two years ago and stole a prophecy. Do you happen to know what that prophecy was?"

While he said this his gaze slid around in disgust at the cell.

Luna didn't answer but huddled and cowered under Voldemort's eyes.

She screamed when a snake slithered across her feet.

"Now, now dear girl. No need to fear sweet, delicate, Nagini..."

"Nagini?" Luna spoke harshly. The laugh that came from her throat was hoarse and without humor. "Neville Longbottom killed that vermin."

The polite mask did not even falter as it gave her a small smile showing pure white sharpened teeth.

"Yes...but being a living Horcrux-I am sure Potter told you about Horcruxes?" As Luna didn't respond he mockingly placed a long thin hand to his chest. The red eyes widened gleefully.

Speaking so quietly, walking so calmly as if he was on a stroll around the garden, his hand holding that knobby wand so carelessly is what scared her most.

Involuntarily she gulped.

Blinking I realized I was becoming such a part of the memory I started thinking as if I was Luna.

Harry was standing behind the still crouched body of Luna staring so intently at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it looked as if Harry was trying to set him afire with his eyes.

"Well, dear Luna," The man placed the hand not holding the elder wand onto the blonde girls head in almost a loving manner.

Instead of jerking away her fear made her stay stock still.

"A Horcrux is a part of someone's soul. Someone would have to split their soul into a piece or pieces in my case." I shivered hearing the hissing in his voice become more pronounced and malevolent as he described Horcruxes.

"To make a Horcrux one would have to kill. When killing the item of most importance of yours part of your soul would be split into. But when I..."

The man's mouth moved still but the words were too blurred for me to make out what he said. No...The words were almost one continuing sound.

"...so some are accidental." The last four words I could hear again making my nails dig into my palms in frustration.

"Bugger off you bastard."

I frowned wondering if I missed something.

"Oh dear. Miss Lovegood cannot take the truth so she resorts to cursing?" A tutting was strange coming from the nose-less ruler. "Very unladylike. Now that I have indulged critical information to you why don't you share with me where Potter is?"

The two men who accompanied Voldemort shuffled closer with a face of glee on Fudge's and one of nonchalance on Malfoy's.

"Fuck you Moldy."

Apparently Luna's frightened terrified demeanor was only on the outside as her voice was even and strong both times she cursed him.

A growl and a muttered curse followed the girl's words.

I remember how it felt when Bellatrix did that to me; I could only wonder how much pain she was going through with a more powerful wizard.

Her wails and screams echoed off the small cell's walls making that coward Fudge cringe at the noise.

As Luna's screams and shrieks died off the mask had slid off, 'No more nice guy' I couldn't help but think.

"Now listen you grubby blood traitor, tell me where Harry Potter is or any place he may have gone!" He roared almost shaking with in controlled rage.

"No. I might've told you something before you killed Daddy, but there's no Daddy anymore...what would I have to gain if I told you? I can't get help for Daddy HE'S DEAD AND BILLIONS OF PEOPLE ARE DYING BECAUSE OF YOU SO FUCK OFF YOU BLOODY BUGGERING FILTHY HALF-BLOOD-SNAKE FREAK OF NATURE!" Luna's babbling started calmly and ended with shrieks.

"Why would you call our Lord a half-blood you wench?" Lucius Malfoy twirled his cane around in his hands staring calmly at Luna who was now muttering a string of curses while huddling in pain in a corner. Lord Voldemort stood

"Because his father was a muggle. Didn't know that did you?"

This was nothing like the quiet dreamy Luna who was kind to everyone and anyone no matter how cruel they were to her. The Luna who never thought it was any of her classmates stealing her things, but one of her real or made up creatures. This was a girl who thought she lost everyone and all the things in life she loved and cared about.

The curses still coming from her mouth in this memory were things I would never have thought Luna would think let alone know.

"My Lord-" Fudge started with a strange look on his face.

"Silence. Get out. There will be no questions." Voldemort's robe flitted around him as he stalked out of the cell  
>"Bloody bastard didn't even tell me how Nagini still lives." Luna muttered clutching her arms, as Fudge and Malfoy pressed against the dirt walls to allow Voldemort through.<p>

Before the blonde man went through the door he knocked Luna across her head with his cane making her go unconscious. "Don't call My Lord a bastard,"

Once again Harry and I were flitted forward through to another memory.

In this memory Luna was asleep, most likely having a nightmare from all her shouting out and turning.  
>I wished I could wake her up from the horrible dream she must have had but I knew I couldn't. <p>

There was a bang on the door, the another and another a bit softer, there were more bangs that I could hear and I desperately wished to go out of the metal door and see what was going on.  
>"Get up you half-bloods, mudbloods and blood-traitors! We gonna move ye!" A man shouted outside.<p>

Luna slowly stood up and, in vain, tried smoothing out her dirtied shirt and skirt. Her fingers raked through her hair as if trying to make herself presentable.  
>I did not understand why she would.<p>

I shivered feeling the cold, lifeless, unhappiness of a dementor. Looking there was actually ice growing around the edges and bottom of the cell door.  
>It opened with a horrible screeching scream much like that of a banshee.<p>

A ragged cloak figure stood there, stretching out bony hands and beckoning out the door.

I had no choice but to follow the dementor and my old friend.

Tensing a hand slipped into mine, but relaxed when I realized only Harry could touch me in this memory.  
>"I really wish I could hit that bloody snake-face into oblivion." He mumbled as we followed Luna into another crowd.<p>

A few of the people walked right through me which irritated and creeped me out at the same time.

"Me too." Was my reply.

The dementors and guards started calling out names for different people to go into big cells that they would share.

"Seeing as there is so many of you here that know each other, we shall give each of you something to lose, each other."

I couldn't tell who said it but the woman who said it cackled gleefully.  
>For a moment I thought it was Bellatrix Lestrange, and then I remembered Molly Weasley killed her when Bellatrix attacked me and Ginny at the Final Battle.<p>

"Listen to the names." I said in Harry's ear for some reason whispering. 

"Hannah Abbot.  
>Marietta Edgecomb.<br>Argus Filch.  
>Anna Longstem.<br>Pomona Sprout.  
>Into this cell!" The guard roared pointing to the left.<p>

I spotted them over the crowd of people walking without a sound over to the room they had pointed to.

The crowd did not move, did not make a sound. With the dozen dementors around it seemed all the energy had been sucked out of them.

"Parvati Patil.  
>Luna Lovegood.<br>Neville Longbottom.  
>Minerva McGonagall.<br>Charles Wood.  
>Jeremy Johnson.<br>To my left!"

The view Harry and I had changed to where we were looking out of the cell Luna, Neville, and several others we knew were.

"Neville…" Luna whispered. 

The boy had two blacks eyes, he was bleeding from somewhere on his head and he was limping on one leg horrible. His right hand was even missing two fingers.

"I'm okay Luna. I had started punching Malfoy and Fudge. I never knew that the Sectumsempra Harry taught us could give black eyes." He laughed hoarsely and what he said, but his laughter ended in severe coughing.

I turned back to the crowd as I couldn't stand seeing Neville like that much longer.

Freezing I saw a flash of bright red in the crowd and started listening to the names being called out.

"Molly Weasley.  
>Arthur Weasley.<br>Bill Weasley.  
>Charlie Weasley.<br>Fred Weasley.  
>George Weasley.<br>Ronald Weasley." At that last name a cry escaped my lips and started smacking Harry painfully in the arm.

"Ginevra Weasley.  
>Fleur Weasley.<br>All of you Weasleys will be taken to a special cell, as you knew Potter the best."

Harry was staring out as his practically adoptive family in horror and happiness.

"At least they were alive then Hermione." He mumbled still watching them walk away and the frown on his face increasing seeing the very pregnant Fleur.

"They can't keep Fleur here! She's pregnant!"

I didn't have anything to say to Harry as by now Fleur or the baby or both could be dead.

Once again another memory.

"I can't believe Harry abandoned us." Cho muttered heatedly. She was sitting in a corner huddled up trying to pull the small piece of cloth she had more secured around her.

"Harry did not Miss Change." Professor McGonagall's severe voice rang out.

She still held a shred of dignity besides having the rattiest clothing on and cuts all over her face.  
>"Oh yeah, McGonagall? How would you know that?" Was the girls answer staring disgusted at the Professor.<p>

"I turned into my animagus form and I was able to hear the guards talking. In the last two months there have been break ins and killings at 'Supplies Station' as they called it. Horrible name if you ask me.  
>The third break in two people was spotted. One with frizzy mousy hair and one with jet black hair and," She looked seriously around at the five young people staring at her with rapt attention.<p>

"A scar as you should have guessed."

Professor McGonagall continued talking about what she heard, the new continent names, about muggles and muggleborns.

Everyone in the cell was sleeping when the door opened again. They now had been in Azkaban for five months, by the amount of scratches I saw someone had put on the wall.

A man entered and roughly grabbed Luna by the collar.

Luna's screams woke the rest from their slumbers.

"What-"

"Luna-"

"What are you doing-"

"Put her down you ruf-"!"

"Where are you go-"

Before any of those five could finish their sentences Luna and the man were already gone, along with Harry and me.

We were now in a large room along with five other death eaters.

One of those five was Draco Malfoy.

"Put her down Flint. We don't want the merchandise to be broken." A tall brown haired woman called.

Marcus Flint dropped Luna roughly on the floor and sneered at her before leaving.  
>As soon as Flint had left the room Malfoy put up silencing spells, muffling spells, see-me-not spells and many others I didn't know.<p>

"Hello Lovegood. We know that you will never be on the Dark Lord's side and we are glad. Because the six of us, we do not either. This is Astoria Greengrass," He pointed to the woman who said 'dot want the merchandise broken'.

"Blaise Zabini." A man stepped forward with black hair and an olive skin tone that I found endearing.

"Theodore Nott." That name surprised me as it was the same man Harry and I killed roughly four hours ago.

"Daphne Greengrass." This woman looked much like her sister in looks but a bit older.

"Seamus-

"Seamus Finnegan? B-but you're muggle-born!" Luna stuttered out in the memory.

"I thought I was," My ex-classmate spoke sadly, "Apparently Ma had an affair with someone in the wizard world she claims to be pure. So now I had to become one. It's taking all of my Gryffindor courage to do this."

"Do what?"

Now Draco Malfoy stepped back in, _Why is he here?_ I thought.

"We want to help the ex-order members escape and re-start the Order of The Phoenix. And we want to join."

Disclaimer: *Sniffles* If it was mine I wouldn't be sitting her typing on a snail-slow computer and waiting for the doctor.

**A/N **Update on a Monday morning at 9:30. Not gonna happen often,

Please please please please please review for me I would make my sick-y self feel better today!

I got a Message from an anonymous person yesterday wondering how Luna made a pensive-I don't really know I didn't think too much about that, I am just going to have it so Luna found a metal bowl in the muggle house kitchen put a spell on it so her memory wouldn't fall out and then she put in all of these memories. Memories will be going on for a couple of chapters- they aren't going to all be in one because I aim to keep my chapters around 2,500 words.

[^]_[^] there's this cute little yellow button down there would you mind clicking on it and just putting in a word or two? If you're anonymous Ill answer any questions on A/N's just make sure to put a little name up top. I DON'T MIND FLAMES THEY MAKE ME WRITE BETTER KNOWING WHAT PEOPLE WOULD RATHER LIKE.


	4. My Best Friends

It's terrifying to see someone inside of whom a vital spring seems to have broken. It's particularly terrifying to see him in your mirror." – Mignon McLaughlin

"We want to join the Order."

Astoria repeated when Luna just continued sitting there on the cold floor staring at the group if six.

"I...I would understand Seamus wanting to join but...," Luna said slowly, "the rest of you I would never have thought..."

Theodore Nott sighed abd explained

"We never wanted to become Death Eaters. Our parents always told us how 'mud bloods are dirty creatures who lived in burrows and ate dirt' and that 'Muggles are brainless creatures with only thoughts about going around polluting the world by procreating'."

At Luna's slightly confused look he added "Having more children."

Daphne kept going for Theodore

"Where I grew up there was a little town a mile or two away and there was a little girl there who I loved to play with. Then Mother and Father found out...this was about fifteen years ago...Father kidnapped Julia and made me torture her. I still dream about it. Growing up after that I still defended Muggles and muggleborns saying they are-mostly were now-no different than us. My Father saw me as 'just being rebellious a tad early-you were always more advanced' is what he told me when he punished me after that."

The woman looked over at her younger sister whose face was gray and drawn.

"I was three at the time. I could hear her screams." She whispered to her sister.

Draco-Draco? Why did I think Draco?-MALFOY was nodding agreeing with the two women.

"Whenever Father 'taught' me about Muggles and muggleborns is was during the cruciatus. He would say 'a little pain and learning never hurt somebody.' I only acted like I did in school because if I was nice or even tolerant of a muggleborns or half blood I was punished at home."

The rest of the group was nodding with him and Seamus trying to break the tension that had filled the room suddenly and sarcastically drawled, hands in his pockets-the picture of relaxation.

"I think they serve ruddy horrid pudding and biscuits so I want out."

Luna huffed a laugh, managing a half smile while the others just smirked at him.

"So what we are trying to do is just get out the people that can help us and try to leave away from-"

"Moldypants?" The sweet dreamy voice of Luna called.

"Yeah," Malfoy continued with a slight laugh, "As I was saying away from all this blood purity rubbish and whatever muggleborns or Muggles we can rescue and get with us-just try to live out our days somewhere." The pale man suddenly grinned showing teeth. "I know the perfect place too."

Luna still sitting on the floor had a new spark of something in her eyes.

I was able to identify it before the memory ended and Harry-who was still holding my hand-and I were pulled out.

There was hope in her eyes so bright I almost couldn't believe it wasn't actually lighting the room.

When we were back in the muggle house and Harry and I were able to get back on our feet we noticed Luna was gone.

Walking forward a step I froze. There was no thump on hip on this Extended-Beaded Bag I had.

Furiously, hands partings ting my upper body searching for the bag, nothing was there.

Hissing out the words I said "Harry my bag is gone."

His worried green eyes stared back into mine. "But those memories...if she took them why would she go to the trouble to create all those memories?"

Before I realized it my wand had jumped into my hand, I was facing the door and the stupify spell on my lips.

Then Luna ducked in, through a door hanging off its hinges, still shoving a pillow into my 'missing' bag.

Harry looked pointedly at me and sheepishly I raised my arms back at him.

"Found some good supplies that could be used?"

Luna grinned and nodded and continued wrestling with the pillow trying to get it through the small opening.

"Here." I offered quietly and tapped the bag with my wand which made the opening, along with the zipper, enlarge slightly.

She smiled gratefully at me and handed the Extendable-Bag back to me.

"See Mione? You weren't always to quick to jump to conclusions." Harry tried jokingly.

A little tear occurred in my heart at his words.

"Harry," My voice laced with sadness, "That was when we were innocent little kids. Yeah we beat trolls and basilisks and Cerberus and more but we still hadn't gone through and seen the things we have now. Dead line the streets amazing cities lie in ruins and almost only maybe one million people are still alive in the world. Perhaps two thousand of those million are Muggles, and perhaps only one hundred of those Muggles are men. Don't you remember what we saw those Death Eaters doing with those women? They were begging us to kill them. Wizards and witches use Avada Kedavra now like my mum used floride five years ago. Oh someone says something you don't like kill them. Someone buys the last chocolate frog, wherever they have them now and theyre crucio'd until they give up the sweet. Harry didn't you see the other muggle houses out there? This was one we chose because it still had a roof. All this others were pretty much just foundations and rubble. This one..you can tell there used to be several more floors that crashed down and that's why there's still a roof. Remember what New York city looked like when we were there a few months ago? All of those skyscrapers-"

"Had fallen and were practically lying across the smaller ones that had caved in, the roads cracked and split down the middle cars upside down and piled on top of each other...nothing intact anymore." Harry finished his eyes losing the bright joking quality they had come to have in the last weeks when we decided we were practically becoming rocks. Planning when to kill and raid a Death Eater haunt. Eat. Sleep. Plan. Eat. Sleep. Plan. No talking, not caring about anything really until Harry randomly made a horrible joke about bananas.

"Knock Knock. Who's there. Bananas. Bananas who. Be glad Death Eaters don't use Bananas to slip you." I said quietly remembering what he had said those months ago.

There was a quiet snap and I looked toward Luna who had a calculating look on her small face.

She held out her hands and nodded to them. It suddenly occurred to me I hadn't heard her talk outside of the memories.

I was about to ask why when she squeezing sensation of apparition came over me cutting off any communication we could have.

Now all I focused on was not panicking since I couldn't breathe.

With a loud crack Harry Luna and I landed on lush grass that was turning into sand. There was a loud wailing that I instantly recognized.

"Shit caterwauling charm." Harry and I said in unison.

We had leapt up ready to apparate away when Luna grabbed us frowning and shaking her head.

She let go and used her arms making a calming motion, putting her hands out in front of her slowly lowering them a couple of times.

The woman turned and whistled one note.

There suddenly noise everywhere birds cawing and chirping animals scampering across the forest floor making branches crack and leaves crinkle.

Also there was an answer to Luna's whistle.

A long two note one.

Luna started forward and looked back.

When she saw Harry and I standing there wands drawn as ready for an attack she beckoned us forward with a wave of her hand.

Luna seemed to know her way through the forest we were in like the back of her hand, which of course knowing me, led to more questions and more drive to me wanting to know.

Where are we? What kind of forest is this? Who all got out of Azkaban? Can everyone be trusted? Who may have died or joined the group since those memories?

Harry's hand, for some reason he had yet to let go of since Moldypants walked into Luna's cell in one of the first memories, in mine curiously had made my heart speed up and I desperately wished my palms were not clammy.

Glancing under my lashes at him it seemed that he didn't notice the effect he was having on me which helped relax my nervousness.

I completely forgot about my feelings I was currently pondering about Harry when a tall figure came crashing towards us making strange sounds.

A stupify on my lips and I'm sure Harry's a voice called out "Hello Luna, sorry we told him you were coming back and he came running!"

Eyes widening I turned to Harry who had a blank look on his face.

Looking forward the figure running towards us had stopped and was hugging the small blonde ex-Ravenclaw before us.

I saw the shock of red head atop his head but almost didn't believe it was him until he turned towards Harry and me.

Those strange sounds were still coming from his mouth when he was right in front of us.

Ee, Ree, Eeh Ee Ree!" Is what the noises sounded like.

When the man I once knew as Ronald Weasley stood before me I could see into his eyes.

But suddenly I wished I hadn't.

As Mignon McLaughlin once said-part of it anyway-It's terrifying to see someone inside of whom a vital spring seems to have broken.

Ronald Weasley's mind was gone.

My best friend was gone.

_Disclaimer: I am a muggle and I woman but I have never been to Britain or sat in a coffee shop and wrote a story on a napkin therefore I am not the owner of Harry Potter Inc. or any other of the Harry Potter characters._

_A/N meant to update sooner but I just cant get the words I want to describe this world! Yeppers Hermione has a crush on Harry! But please go to my poll and choose whether or not it stays a crush or if she falls in love with someone else._

_Cmon people get involved in the story please! Oh and review even if all you do is stay anonymous and put XD for me Ill be SUPER DUPER HAPPY-ISHNESS! Ok its my last day of spring break technically so im a lil crazy acting today but please review!_


End file.
